Fluorescent lighting is commonly used in commercial building and office interiors. A typical fluorescent lighting fixture includes a base that is mounted to a ceiling within a building. Carried upon the base is a first electrical receptacle and a second electrical receptacle, with a fluorescent light tube extending between and energized by the two electrical receptacles. A ballast for controlling the electrical power to the fluorescent light tube is connected to the first and second electrical receptacles.
From an aesthetic standpoint, such fluorescent lighting often exposes bare fluorescent light tubes to occupants of the building. From an energy standpoint, fluorescent lighting does not most efficiently convert electrical energy into illumination.
Recent interest has arisen toward converting existing previously-installed fluorescent lighting to lighting provided by light emitting diodes (“LED”). LED lighting is more energy efficient than fluorescent lighting. It has been found that conversion from a fluorescent lighting fixture to an LED lighting fixture will provide a return on investment, in reduced energy consumption, sufficient to justify over time the costs of converting from fluorescent lighting to LED lighting.
Unfortunately, the previously-known methods and devices for converting from fluorescent lighting to LED lighting are not optimized. Various of the previously-known such devices require removal, in whole or in part, of the existing fluorescent lighting fixture. More specifically, the previously-known methods of such conversion require removal of at least the base, the electrical receptacles, and the ballast of the fluorescent lighting fixture, or some combination of such components, before an LED lighting system may be installed in its place. Furthermore, the previously-known methods of such conversion also require intensive use of skilled electricians to wire each of the new LED lighting devices, which increases the costs of such conversions.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a ceiling light LED retrofit kit optimized to reduce installation time, to reduce the need for services from a skilled electrician, and to leave in place as much of the previously-installed fluorescent lighting apparatus as possible thereby saving labor, reducing waste, and improving return on investment.